Dylan Marvil
'Dylan Marvil '''is the 3rd in command in The Pretty Committee. Her mother, Merri-Lee Marvil, is a successful journalist, who hosts the famous TV talk show The Daily Grind. Dylan also has two sisters, Ryan and Jamie. She also has a father, only mentioned once in A Tale of Two Pretties when Dylan is calling Kristen and is interrupted by one of the producers filming her reality TV show. It seems that her mother is divorced. Dylan is a size 6, which makes her feel insecure sometimes. However, she is popular in OCD for being extremely stylish and very pretty, and she seems to be very submissive for Massie, at least at the first book of the series. Her trademark is her flaming red hair. Personality Dylan is talkative. Dylan is the funniest of the group and burps a lot. She is obsessed with her weight, even though her weight is average. She likes to eat the Beefy Meat Burrito at Taco Bell and her favorite is a Philly Cheese Steak wrap--yumalicious! She also likes any fast-food resaurants. Dylan is known very well for her long flaming red hair that is super thick which she loves to flat iron. She also has a REALLY big mouth when it comes to keeping secrets. The Series The Clique Dylan Marvil is an official member of The Pretty Committee along with Massie Block, Alicia Rivera and Kristen Gregory. Claire Lyons moves into Massie's guest-house and Massie convinces the PC to hate her. Massie and Claire make up in the end, but Claire still has almost no shot at getting into the Clique. Best Friends For Never Dylan and the PC throw a "Halloweenie" party to make their popularity rank come higher (which is falling down and slipping). The PC wears sexy devil costumes to school and Principal Burns catches them and announces that there will be uniforms from now on. Dylan loses weight, feels much more secure, and plans to use her new body to snag a new crush. So Dylan and Kristen fight over a boy named Derrick Harrington, better known as Derrington by the girls, but Massie and Alicia convince them to stop fighting. Revenge Of The Wannabes Alicia leaves the PC to start her own clique. Massie, Dylan, Kristen and Claire try to make her life as miserable as possible. But later on, Dylan is convinced that Massie is up to no good and considers joining Alicia's clique, The Unbelievably Pretty Committee. Then Alicia's clique backfires and she rejoins the PC. Invasion of the Boy Snatchers Alicia's cousin Nina comes from Spain to Westchester and takes over Alicia's, Claire's, and Massie's crushes. Nina becomes the most popular girl at school, more popular than the PC. Dylan and Kristen like Nina and Kristen and Dylan bet who will kiss their date to the Valentines' Dance first. (Dylan's date is Chris Plovert, who was on crutches from breaking his foot at skate camp.) The winner gets a pair of Nina's fabulous boots. Dylan gains a lot of weight over Christmas break and is more than happy when she gets a bad bout of flu and loses all the weight. The Pretty Committee Strikes Back Octavian County Day and Briarwood are going on a week-long field trip to Lake Placid, and the PC sees this as a time to have some alone time with their boyfriends and crushes. Unfortunately, Dylan's mother, who is also the host of a popular talk show in Westchester, is chaperoning and is flirting with Mr. Myner. Dylan still likes Chris Plovert and tries to get him to like her at the trip to Lake Placid, but he likes Olivia Ryan. Dylan later sees her single mom and her geography teacher, Mr. Myner, in the den flirting and cuddling, so she runs off into the woods in shock and disgust. The PC loyally chase after her and they all get expelled. She blames this on her mother. Dial L For Loser A new movie, Dial L for Loser is coming out and one of the actresses quits after hearing gossip about her co-star sexting her boyfriend, so the PC go audition for the role. Dylan caused the fight between the actresses (an attendant had her walkie-talkie on in the bathroom, and Dylan was gossiping about this with the Clique in the bathroom so the actresses hear over the microphone system). She caused one of the actresses to quit and is asked not to come to the audition. She stays in Westchester with Kristen, whose parents don't let her go to LA either, and is devastated they have to stay. Dylan is also on an all-bran diet, claiming she's gained weight again, and spends most of the time running to the bathroom. It's Not Easy Being Mean Dylan and the PC search for the key that Skye Hamilton and the DSL Daters own that leads to "The Room" which was really an unused storm cellar that everyone in the school wanted to have possession of. They finally get it from Layne at the end of the book. Sealed with a Diss Dylan finds out that Kemp and Plovert think she's "like a dude, but hot" and goes to Skye Hamilton's end of the year party with both of them. They dump her, saying she's disgusting, and Dylan later confesses she pretty much turned into Shrek. ''The Clique Summer Collection: Dylan Dylan and her mom go to Hawaii and she meets Svetlana Slootskiya, a tennis star, who is very rude to her. Dylan really likes a guy named J.T (John Thomas) that she meets at the hotel she's staying in. She tries playing tennis to impress him, and gets tennis lessons from Svetlana. She isn't very good, and in the end, she gets dumped and J.T goes for Svetlana (who later becomes Ilana when Dylan signs a contract). In the end, Brady Erickson and Dylan end up together. ''Bratfest at Tiffany's'' Dylan is on a new diet and is the only PC member besides Massie who is excited about the boyfast. However, she is tempted by Derrington, who has ditched his shorts for Diesel jeans. ''P.S. I Loathe You'' Dylan and Derrington get in trouble and have to wash the bird poop off the teacher's cars together. Dylan and Derrington text, and she finds out he likes the Jonas Brothers and her. He kisses her at a soccer game after she gets jealous of his sister, thinking it is a new girlfriend. They go out behind Massie's back, and then she flaunts her relationship at one of Massie's Friday Night Sleepover, breaking Massie's heart. ''Boys R Us'' Dylan and Derrington's relationship is in the open and Dylan is super-happy about it. She is the second-in-command of Alicia's new clique, The Soul M8s. Massie thinks she and Derrington are color-coordinating their outfits. It is said she really loves marshmallows in this book, and in the end, she apologizes to Massie first. ''These Boots Are Made For Stalking Dylan kind of dumps Derrington, and decides to hang out with her friends more. [[My Little Phony|''My Little Phony]] Dylan maxes out with her card, and can't spend any more money. She gets her powder-pink nails sprayed with nail polish remover by Claire's friends, and Kristen helps her find the polish. In the end, Dylan dosen't believe Massie is poor. ''A Tale of Two Pretties'' Dylan gets her own reality TV show, saying the Kardashians need to make room for the Marvilous Marvils! Her sister, Jamie and Ryan, who weren't characters until the last book, get in a fight over Jamie's crush, and Dylan thinks her mom set it up for the reality TV show. She tries to act like the Bruce Kardashian, but ends up getting accused of using Diarrhea pills, which the producer put in her purse. She is caught saying Massie is poor, and gets worried when the 1st episode is shown at Merri-Lee's Yves Party. Massie tells her not to worry, because reality TV shows are so fake, and she seems way funnier than her sisters. Dylan ends up a star. Love Life In Best Friends For Never, Dylan and Kristen are arguing over Derrick Harrington, the star goalie of the Briarwood soccer team. However, they both give him up for their friendship, and forget about their mutual crush on him. Dylan attends the Valentines' Day Love Struck Dance with Chris Plovert, a boy on crutches also on the Briarwood soccer team. From then in P.S. I Loathe You, she is dating Derrick Harrington. She sort of breaks up with Derrick in These Boots Are Made For Stalking, but she decides to hang with her friends instead. Trivia *She has two sisters named Ryan and Jamie. *Her designer motto: It only matters if it flatters. *She is the PC's source for show biz. *She is modeled by Kara Gonchar on the book covers. *She starred in her family's reality show, the Marvilous Marvils. *She plans to be a food critic and a plus-size model in the future. *She learned how to burp from Cam and Derrington in Charmed and Dangerous: The Rise of the Pretty Committee. *Her weight issue started when she was 9 and discovered that her mom's stylist used skinny mirrors. *She was the first of the Pretty Committee to meet Cam and Derrington. Gallery ThumbnailCAT8N3F2.jpg ThumbnailCAMOBLIC.jpg Images.jpg 400000000000000085917 s4.png Pcdadad.jpg ThumbnailCAN8HM6F.jpg ThumbnailCAQ3RVMK.jpg ThumbnailCAZT1ULL.jpg ThumbnailCACTX87X.jpg ThumbnailCAEJB9LI.jpg kristen and dylan.PNG|Kristen and Dylan Thumbnailo009.jpg Thumbnailkoo.jpg Alicia and dylan.jpg cliqueies.jpg Kristen alicia dylan.jpg dylan 1.jpg ThumbnailCAL22HX5.jpg ThumbnailCAEP41EK.jpg ThumbnailCANVCSUW.jpg dylan kristen.jpg Clique phone call.jpg ThumbnailCACJT7CJ.jpg Kbs.jpg Claire and dylan.jpg Claire and dylan 2.jpg dylan on the bus.jpg ImagesCADB13E2.jpg Category:Characters in the Clique series Category:Pretty Committee Members Category:The Clique Series Category:Characters in the Clique series Category:Pretty Committee Members Category:The Clique Series Category:Octavian Country Day Category:Friendships Category:Friendship Issues Category:Relationships Category:Female Characters Category:Dylan Marvil Summer Collection Category:MUCK girls Category:The Marvil Family Category:Main Page Category:OCD Girls Category:The Pretty Committee